Monochrome
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Terbangun, Junpei Iori menemukan dirinya berada di ruangan putih dan menemukan kota telah sepi. Kini, apa yang menanti?—Junpei x Chidori.—‹1/?›


**rating.** T

**genre.** Adventure/Mystery

**disclaimer.** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 © ATLUS

**summary.** Terbangun, Junpei Iori menemukan dirinya berada di ruangan putih dan menemukan kota telah sepi. Kini, apa yang menanti?—Junpei x Chidori.

**author notes. **Selamat menikmati—author udah lama nggak main kemari dan pengen nulis kambing x chidorita lagi #plak Dan saya belum mau menampilkan trivia apapun di chapter ini jadi… selamat bingung, mungkin?

.

.

.

Sang pemuda bertemu dengan gadis serba putih.

"_Kau tidak ingat—aku?"_

Gadis itu terpaku pada buku gambarnya, awalnya tidak mengindahkan pemuda itu masuk ke dunianya.

"_Rasanya ini pertama kali kita bertemu."_

* * *

**Monochrome  
**2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

—**White**

Pertama kalinya Junpei merasakan kengerian adalah saat ini. Kala itu ia tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama SEES di _lounge_, bersenda gurau seperti biasanya di malam dua puluh satu November, Junpei lalu merasa sudah tengah malam dan Minako tidak menyuruh mereka untuk beranjak ke Tartarus pun tidur di kamarnya. Dan terbangun—

Di putihnya rumah sakit Tatsumi Memorial Hospital.

Junpei mengenakan topi kesayangannya, seragam musim dingin Gekkoukan lengkap dengan pistol—_Evoker_—di pinggangnya. Pemuda itu seperti tengah duduk di sebelah kasur, tertidur menunggu seseorang.

(Namun rumah sakit itu sepi sempurna.)

Junpei pun melongok dari jendela rumah sakit, menemukan tidak ada kejanggalan. Tidak ada Tartarus menjulang, tidak ada _Shadow_ bergelimpangan. Hanya sepi—sepi yang menusuk. Di pojok-pojok, berbagai sisi rumah sakit, tidak ada orang, siapapun. Cuaca di luar terang, langitnya berwarna biru cerah tanpa awan.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. Seraya mengambil pemukul—batang sapu yang ia patahkan—dari ruang suster untuk jaga-jaga.

x x x

Kota ini mati. Ya, _mati_.

Anggapan Junpei semakin horror melihat keadaan kota yang serasa seperti ditinggalkan baru saja. Mobil tercecer rapi di jalan seperti ada penggunanya, lampu-lampu lalu lintas menyala beriringan, memberikan warna merah, kuning dan hijau bergantian seperti ada yang menaati, panas menyengat—namun tidak terlalu terik karena ini adalah musim dingin.

Apa ia bermimpi?

Atau sudahkah ia mati?

Ia masih merasakan nafasnya—ini nyata atau ilusi?

Junpei berjalan setapak demi setapak dengan hanya melihat kakinya. Ia melintasi _Moonlight Bridge_ dan hendak menuju Gekkou High. Untuk melihat gerbang tingginya tertutup rapat dengan tulisan '_Dilarang Masuk'_.

Mimpi ini terlalu indah.—gumamnya dalam hati. Ia sedang tidak berada di sekolah namun di luar sekolah tidak ada seonggok manusiapun berjalan.

Kakinya nyaris menyerah untuk berjalan, namun ia membawa dirinya kembali menuju asrama.

x x x

Tatsumi Port Island Station.

Junpei yang agak lelah mencoba untuk membeli _Cielo Mist_ dari mesin minuman yang berdiri di sebelah bioskop. Menenggak beberapa teguk dan sesegera melempar kalengnya ke tempat sampah, ia menengadah ke atas.

("Sebenarnya, dimana ini—")

_KLANG_

Kalengnya menyentuh tempat sampah, namun tidak sempurna dan melayang membalik, jatuh begitu saja di jalanan. Junpei tidak peduli, ia pun menendang kalengnya ke arah lain. Mendadak matanya menangkap sesuatu—

Sosok manusia.

Manusia yang ia lihat juga sepertinya terperangah dengan keberadaan dirinya di sana. Terlebih lagi, Junpei sendiri kaget melihat sosok itu ada di sana.

Tidak—dia memang selalu ada di sana. Gadis itu selalu menunggu keberadaannya di sana, menggambar dengan baju _goth-loli_ yang menuai perhatian pasang mata orang banyak dan ia selalu tidak menghiraukannya. Gadis itu memiliki surai merah

"Hei, Chido—"

"Medea!"

Junpei melompat ke belakang ketika sosok Persona pemegang obor itu menyeruak dari kandang, ia pun melepas Evoker dari pinggangnya, menjawab pertarungan.

"Trismegistus, Agidyne!"

Mengeluarkan sang ksatria emas andalannya, Trismegistus yang terpanggil pun menghalau Medea dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat gadis yang awalnya merasa bahwa ia berada dalam sebuah kemenangan berbalik menjadi sebuah kekagetan. Junpei dapat menangkap dari bola mata merah sendu itu bahwa ia terhenyak.

"Siapa… kamu? Hanya aku penghuni dunia ini."

"—Apa maksudmu, Chidori? Ini aku."

Gadis itu menaikkan tangannya, menyuruh sang pembawa obor itu hilang dari hadapan mereka berdua, membuat gerak Trismegistus ikut terhenti ditengah jalan. Walau masih dengan kapak merah tergantung melalui rantai yang tersemat di tangannya, Junpei yang merasa gadis itu benar Chidori tidak menyerangnya secara serta-merta.

"Kau—tidak ingat aku?"

x x x

Sementara itu, Tartarus.

Anggota S.E.E.S kala itu tengah mengalami dua hari setelah hilangnya Junpei Iori ketika mereka mendaki level enam, Adamah—dimana salju abadi mengkristal dan es menjadi lantai, mencari-cari puncak yang dijanjikan oleh Nyx. Minako Arisato masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akibat lenyapnya salah satu anggota kelompok mereka dalam tugas; Yukari Takeba pun tidak terlalu jauh; sementara anggota lain masih mencoba mencari titik terang.

"Aku masih tidak mendeteksi Junpei-kun…" Fuuka Yamagishi menghela nafas panjang setelah berulangkali melakukan pencarian dengan jarring-jaring milik Juno.

Hasil itupun sontak membuat suasana semakin menghitam dan berat.

"Tch, kemana sih, bocah itu?" dengus Akihiko Sanada, nadanya sangat kesal. "Baru kali ini ada kejadian hilang di Tartarus!"

Sementara, Mitsuru Kirijo di sampingnya tidak bergeming, masih berpangku tangan dengan aura tenang nan karismatik. Ia tak menarik diri dari pembicaraan lagi berkomentar percuma.

"Senpai, apa kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?" Yukari mendecak, cemas jelas tergambar dari lidahnya.

"Oh ya, aku menemukan ada hal aneh di Tartarus, umm, maksudku di _Observatory Deck_." Fuuka angkat bicara. "Seperti—tempat itu sudah lama ada di sana, namun tidak terdeteksi hingga sekarang."

Alis Ken Amada berkerut. "—Tempat apa itu? Laboratorium rahasia milik Ikutsuki-san, kah?"

Aigis menggeleng pasti. "Menurut _database_, selain Tartarus tidak ada lagi tempat—oh."

Minako yang tadinya statis mulai tertarik. "Ada apa, Aigis?"

"Aku ingat tempat itu." Mitsuru lebih dulu menjawab. "Tempat itu dulunya adalah tempat karantina bagi anak-anak jalanan yang potensinya akan dibangkitkan untuk menjadi Persona-user. Tempat itu—seperti penampungan bagi barang percobaan."

Akihiko tampak paham dengan penjelasan tersebut. "Hmm… apa mungkin Shadow anak-anak itu masih bersarang di sana?"

"Mungkin saja… toh aku juga dulu salah satunya yang ada di sana, ikut membuat surga di dalam neraka penelitian."

Minako dan Yukari tertegun. "Surga…?"

Aigis menyela, "Nama tempat itu adalah _Elysian Fields_; sebuah taman kecil yang pernah dibuat oleh Eichiro Takeba."

* * *

[**TBC.**]


End file.
